Falling Head Over Heels
by TaintedDay
Summary: A story about how Lily and James finally start going out


1. Memories and Realization  
  
"James! Run!" cried Sirius Black, a tall and handsome seventh year. James Potter and his best friend Sirius ran through the barrier to enter Platform 9¾. Pumping their legs as fast as they could, they climbed aboard the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. "Whew, we made it. If you hadn't taken so long trying to fix your unruly hair, we would have been able to meet up with Moony and Wormtail at the Platform," said Sirius.  
  
As if they were right on cue, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew yelled out from the compartment at the back, "Oy! Over here!" Smirking at Sirius, James sat next to Peter, while Sirius sat down next to Remus. "What took you two so long?" inquired Remus. James shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said, "Well.I. was just trying to-" "He was trying to figure out how to tame that messy black hair of is so he could impress Lily Evans," said Sirius, interrupting James. At this, Remus chuckled. "You're still after her? Give it up, she has turned you down countless times. Well, I suppose it's better than how you two were before fifth year. Always fighting, screaming, and hexing each other. I still don't get how this sudden change occurred." James remembered it all too well. It was back in fifth year, during their Halloween dance. Lily looked simply stunning. Her gorgeous red wavy hair was sweeped up into a delicate knot. Her vivid green eyes stood out as usual. However, that particular night, they seemed even more vibrant, if that were possible. Her soft pink lips had parted so often to reveal a dazzling smile. She was just beautiful. Even though James had despised her before, believing her to be a stubborn fool, he simply melted at the sight of her. James had looked on helplessly at Lily, watching her angelic form grace the dance floor. "Earth to James? Yoo-hoo? Anybody alive?" asked Sirius, snapping James out of his reverie. "Wh-what? Oh, it's only you. What?" snapped James. Sirius put on a sad puppy dog expression and said, "Well thanks." "James? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Peter asked, bulging his eyes out. At this, Sirius laughed and said, "Wormtail, do me a favor and pop your eyes back in before James snaps out of his daydream or he really won't like it." "Oh no! I'm sorry James!" cried Peter frantically. Sirius rolled his eyes whispered to Lupin, "Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Peter was in love with him." Lupin chuckled and finally threw a book at James.  
  
"Yow! What in the name was that for?" asked James rubbing his forehead, and straightening his glasses. "I did that so you would stop dreaming about Lily already", replied Remus with an amused smile. James immediately went red and said, "For your information, I do not like her!" "And who would that be, Potter?" James turned and saw Lily Evans standing right in front of the entrance to their compartment. James nearly fell from his seat from shock. "Geez Evans, you could have at least warned me you were here," said James. Lily simply looked at him and said, "Well, Potter, as you unfortunately are the Head Boy, and I the Head Girl, we are supposed to be sitting up in the front of the train along with the Prefects. Or has somebody forgotten their responsibilities already?" "Oh-", and realization struck him. He was Head Boy. Lily was Head Girl. He was Head Boy and Lily was Head Girl! He was thinking this as a grin crept across his face. Lily frowned. Was this boy okay? "Uh, Potter, I'm sure you can think about whatever you're smiling about another time We're about to reach Hogwarts and we haven't even given instructions to the Prefects yet! Change into your robes and come to our compartment now!" James snapped out his daze, and before he knew it, Lily had left, and he stayed in that position with his mouth hanging open. Sirius and Remus who were watching all of this cracked up. Peter glanced at Sirius and Remus and forced a small smile too. Muttering under his breath, he changed into his robes, pinned on his Head Boy's badge and trudged to the front of the train. 


End file.
